Waking Up Is The Easiest Thing To Do
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: Jack/Hailey SUMMARY: A short story about Jack and a certain young female astrophysicist waking up together naked. COMPLETE


TITLE: Waking Up Is The Easiest Thing To Do

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: not Sam/Jack

TIMELINE: post Affinity

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show Stargate: SG-1 are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SUMMARY: A short story about Jack and a certain young female astrophysicist waking up together naked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack woke up to the wonderful, yet long forgotten, feeling of a woman in his arms.

It had been a looooooong time since he'd woken up like this and the last time he'd spent the night with someone had been less than romantic.

Drugged out of his mind, not knowing what was going on, with no control over his body and unable to stop his body from following instructions given to him from someone else due to the submissiveness the drugs had achieved in him, he had woken up alone, confused and with the horrific realisation he'd become just another statistic of date rapes. While he'd been coming to that conclusion his bed partner had been peacefully sleeping on the other side of their allotted pillow-covered-floor's space. Kynthia was no snuggler.

Today was more what he liked. Only Sara knew it, but Jack _was _a snuggler.

He didn't let it out because it would destroy his reputation as the tough, intimidating General, but after a night spent with a woman, no matter if there'd been sex involved or no, he liked to snuggle. For all his Spec Ops bravado Jack O'Neill craved emotional stability, reassurance and intimacy only a close non-sexual intimate contact with a woman can give.

He'd liked to snuggle even during hot summer nights, which Sara had found incredibly annoying because Jack was a human furnace.

Reveling in this glorious feeling after such a long time he pulled the soft, yet firm, body further into himself, snuggling against her back, and sank his face into her fragrant hair.

He inhaled deeply, enjoying the fruity scent of her shampoo, and released a content sigh.

Which was the moment it occured to him that there actually should be NO woman in his bed and in his arms. He wasn't seeing anyone and he hadn't gotten back together with Sara again.

He heard a small gasp and the stiffening of the body in his arms caused him to slowly, cautiously let go of her. She was obviously as surprised as he to find herself in his bed. Closing his eyes he wished the bed would open up and swallow him whole. This was one of the reasons why he didn't do one-night-stands, the uncomfortable scene when both partners find themselves naked with a complete stranger, just as naked, with them in bed. The scene that would be followed by the "Walk of Shame".

Also one of the reasons for when he got drunk he got drunk by himself and at home, didn't go to bars to do that. By going to a bar and getting drunk there, then there would be a big chance of going home with a stranger.

And the tense, uncomfortable situation upon the return to the world of the conscious was the least of the worries one night stands brought. There's also the risk of catching an STD, which are now quite numerous and not even the use of condoms prevents them from spreading.

He still had to figure out how he'd gotten in this situation, why he'd broken the leading motto of his private life, where he'd been last night and what had happened there for him to not wake up alone, but meanwhile he had to figure out what he'd do in the next few seconds and how he'd get out of this situation with as much dignity in tact as possible.

The woman in his arms slowly, hesitantly turned over in the bed and looked up, which procured a hiss of dismay from her.

Daring to open one eye he blinked to focus it first then looked down, the next second feeling his heart drop into his stomach, making him feel physically sick.

He was namely looking into the shocked face of a very naked 1st Lt. Jennifer Hailey.

"Oh crap."

THE END

(evil grin) Well, this IS a story about Jack and a certain astrophysicist, but I never said WHICH astrophysicist...

REVIEW!


End file.
